Haunting Dreamer
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Challenge for Akuroku 100 prompt challenge. Prompt: Dreams Axel has been visiting Roxas in his dreams, causing the poor boy a bit of distress and confusion. But also giving him some pleasure heh. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine

**Warnings: **Cursing, lime, hinted lemon, Akuroku

**A/N: **This is my entry for the Akuroku club's 100 prompt challenge on DA. I had two words, Eyes and Dream. This was my entry for Dreams (obviously :p ) Enjoy

**Haunting Dreamer**

**By Kitsuna Ri**

Roxas slumped onto the ground in the usual spot. He looked like shit. And that was putting it lightly. He yawned tiredly as Hayner looked down at him. "Woah, Roxas, what's the problem?" Roxas looked up at him irritably. "I haven't slept in three days now." Olette came over to him. "Why not Roxas? Are you becoming ill?" She placed a gentle hand on his forehead but he batted her away. "No, I just keep having some really messed up dreams." Hayner shrugged. "Well that sucks. What're they about?" What looked like a faint blush crossed over Roxas' cheeks but he shook it off. "It's just…they're about this guy. With really red hair and piercing green eyes…He keeps telling me to come back to him! It's fucked up!" Hayner snorted. "Didn't know you were a queer dude." Roxas shot him a dark glare. "Don't make me kick your ass Hayner." He leaned back, sighing, "But then the rest just is weird flashes. People in black jackets, some weird blades and then he errr…" This time the blush was most definitely noticeable. "Just forget it. I shouldn't have said anything…" Everyone shrugged, knowing it'd be a bad idea to push the issue any further. A tired Roxas was dangerous.

But, even though his friends let it drop, Roxas could not stop thinking about those damn dreams! They just kept replaying in his head. The red head's face plaguing his every thought. It was driving him mad. As he laid down in his bed that night, he came to the conclusion that he just wouldn't go to sleep. He couldn't keep waking up with the 'problem' caused by what the red head did to him. Then a memory (was it from the dream?) flashed into his mind.

"_Roxas, c'mon! Xemnas doesn't need us to just hang around here. Let's go back to my room, ne?" Roxas looked up at his red head companion and raised a brow. "Axel, no. You know damn well that Xemnas wants us to be working on this thing. So no skipping out!" Axel pouted and wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. "C'mon Rox! It'll be fun!" He smirked wickedly as he pulled Roxas up against him, running his hands down Roxas' sides. Roxas shivered and tried to pull away. "Axel! No! Stop it…no…nnng. Damnit." Axel smiled in victory as he picked up the blonde and took him to his room. "Axel you really are evil." Axel grinned. "Which is why we're villains! Now…" he dropped Roxas onto his bed and crawled on top of him. "Let me show you how 'good' I can be." Axel leaned down, pressing his lips against Roxas'.  
_

Roxas bolted up. How had he let himself fall asleep like that? He groaned and fell back onto his pillow. "Who the hell is this 'Axel'? Why do I keep dreaming about that weird crap?" There was a rustling coming from the other side of his room and he sat up again. "What the..?" He reached for his lamp when he heard someone speak his name. "Roxas…" Roxas jumped up and looked around. "Who said that? Where are you? How did you get in here?" There was a deep chuckle and soon he could feel someone leaning over his bed. "I'm hurt you can't recognize my voice Roxas." Roxas froze because he did in fact recognize that voice. He knew it was him, from his dream. "…Axel?" There was a slight gasp of surprise. "You do remember? I'm impressed!" "All I remember is that you're the jerk who has been in my dreams doing weird things to me! And I want you to stop it you freak!" Before Roxas could say any more, he was pushed down onto the bed, Axel growling slightly. "How could you forget this, Roxas?" Axel nipped at his ear and kissed down Roxas' jaw. Roxas' eyes widened in shock and surprise as Axel touched him sensually and kissed him. He was frozen in place, unable to push Axel off. "Remember this Roxas…please." Axel's voice held a pleading tone as he continued on. Roxas gave a soft moan, "A-Axel…" Axel looked up at him, a small smile gracing his lips. "So you are remembering…I'm glad." He pulled back, but leaned down once more to kiss Roxas gently. "Try not to forget in the morning, these are more than dreams…" He suddenly started to fade. Roxas' eyes widened and he reached out. "W-Wait…no." Axel just smiled and soon disappeared.

For the second time that night, Roxas abruptly sat up. He was panting lightly and he could tell that he had a nice problem down below. He groaned and fell back on his pillow. "Damnit…what the hell is wrong with me?" He closed his eyes, but Axel's face was there again. He brought his fingers to his lips, he could feel them still burn with pleasure. "Axel…" he whispered gently and began to drift off again. But this time, Axel didn't appear in his dream.

At school the next day, it wasn't really necessary to inform Roxas that he looked like shit. Yet Hayner insisted on doing so anyway. But Roxas ignored him, still puzzled about what all had happened last night. That couldn't have been a dream, right? Axel felt so real, his body still burned and almost ached for the redhead's touch. He shook his head, trying to ignore it. _This isn't right, _he thought to himself, _Yet, why does my body tell me it is? _He groaned. This was really annoying. Axel was only part of a dream. A really, really weird dream, but a dream nonetheless. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I've just gotta forget about all this. I'll ignore the fact that I actually did enjoy some of the things he did and the fact that his lips felt so soft, and his hands so gentle and the fact that-gah! Stop it! It was a dream! Nothing more! _He nodded to himself and looked up at his friends who were all staring at him oddly. "…What?" "Dude, you make really weird faces when you're thinking…" He glared at Hayner. "Shut up."

The rest of the day went on uneventful, except for the constant images and memories of the night before flashing through Roxas' head, but other than that it was all fairly normal. He almost (keyword almost) regretted the fact that school was over, simply because it meant that night time was closer. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay up tonight. He sat at his desk, tapping his pencil irritably, his thoughts racing. _Ok, ok. Maybe if I drink coffee or something I can keep myself awake. But…I hate coffee. Maybe soda…but I could easily crash from too much of a caffeine high. Ahhh shit. Maybe tonight it won't happen again. Maybe I won't have to deal with Axel again. _He paused at this thought, and twitched as he swore he had the thought, _But maybe you really want to see Axel tonight, _crossed his mind. "Ugh! No I don't! This is getting ridiculous! He's just some weird freak that keeps appearing in my dreams! It's messed up!" "Oh ouch Roxy, I'm hurt." Roxas froze and slowly turned around to face the redhead he had just been yelling about. "A-Axel…"

Everything that happened after that was a bit of a blur. But Roxas now found himself, once again, underneath Axe, moaning softly. _Woah woah woah! How the hell did this happen! And where is my shirt? I-Is that his hand going in my pa-ooohh…that…that actually feels good… _Axel smirked as he watched Roxas mewl beneath him. He leaned down towards his ear and whispered, "This is more than a dream this time Roxas…" "W-Wha?" Axel nipped at his ear, causing the blonde to shiver with pleasure. "I'm no longer just your haunting dreamer…" "Axel…" Roxas gasped as Axel grinded against him. "I'm going to make you remember Roxas…You'll remember that you belong to me…" He pinned Roxas' hands above him, and leaned down towards his neck, biting him and sucking at the skin, leaving a redish purple mark. "You are mine," He whispered again. "A-Axel…" Axel smirked again, "Roxas, you're the only one who has made me feel as though I have a heart." Roxas looked up at him in confusion. "W-What are you-" Axel cut him off with his lips. "If you don't remember me after tonight, I don't know what I'll do Roxas…"

((I'm gonna be good and not do a lemon scene so the club won't get in trouble ))

Roxas shivered, wondering where the warmth that had once been there had gone. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed. Oh yeah, and very naked. He wrapped the blankets around him tightly and looked around. "That really happened…but where…where is he?" _"If you don't remember me after tonight, I don't know what I'll do Roxas…" _Roxas frowned. "What was he talking about? Remember what about him?" He sighed and stood up, wincing a bit. "Ugh never mind…I'm sure he'll tell me tomorrow night."

Axel watched him sadly from a dark corner of the room, keeping his presence a secret. _I'm sorry Roxas, but last night was the last time…the next time we meet you'll have to make a choice to either be with me…or against me. _He clenched his fists, _If only you would remember… _and then he disappeared. Later that night, Roxas went to sleep, awaiting Axel to show up either in his room or in his dreams. He was determined to find out what was going on…and why he had actually let Axel do all that to him. But that didn't happen. Roxas awoke the next morning, having not seen Axel at all. He felt a slight pain in his chest. "Bastard…" he shook his head, trying to keep from getting upset. "None of it was real. It was all just some stupid dream…" _But why does it hurt so much to believe that? Damn you Axel..._ He felt a warm tear slip down his cheek, he wiped it away angrily. _Damn you! _He laid back down on his bed, covering his face with the pillow, wishing that he could go back to sleep, and see Axel one last time. Even if it was a dream.

_Owari_

Wow that was fun. I wrote one fluffy fic and now an angsty one X3 So how was it? This challenge was a bit harder than I had anticipated but I think the idea worked out ok…right? Anyway please let me know what you think! I love feedback! (but mainly positive feedback XD) Also, again, sorry this is another short submission! I don't mean for them to be so short...


End file.
